


Moving on

by Anonymous



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daniel's crushes change more often then mine do lmao, I Tried, I hope you like this!, JDAW, Jack Thompson is a confused gay jerk, JackDaniels, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel agrees to get a drink with Jack so he can explain why he took credit for what Peggy did.<br/>Post season one finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkyatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyatheart/gifts).



> Fo the amazing funkyatheart(talesofsuspensefeaturing)! I really hope you like it! (I have no idea why it keeps saying its writing by anonymous, but it's me theshiphassailed/peggycarterness if I can't fix it

Daniel was definitely not pouting. And if he was, it was well earned. It was the day after he had helped Peggy save New York from professor Ivchanko and Dottie. He was so excited by this he finally summoned the courage to ask Peggy out for drinks. She said no. Daniel knew Peggy was way too good for him; she had dated Captain America, for god's sake. However, he still found himself upset the whole day at the office, as Peggy met up with her "friend". It was finally 5 and Daniel was all too ready to go home and drink himself to sleep, when Thompson approached him.  
"Aren't you going out to the bars tonight?" he asked, "You did just help save the world last night."  
Daniel remembered this morning and how Jack took credit for the whole thing.  
"Yeah, I did. But Peggy did almost all of the work so I'm not going to take credit for it."  
"Look, I can explain why I-"  
Daniel shook his head.  
"Just grab a drink with me, please."  
"Fine."  
They took a taxi to a bar downtown. Daniel didn't pay attention to where they were going. He didn't even care. He only came because Jack was his boss, and he really didn't want to mope in his apartment all night. The taxi stopped and Jack payed the fee. Daniel would usually argue and insist he could pay but he didn't have the energy tonight.  
Jack walked inside and Daniel followed him to a table.  
"Is here good?" Jack asked.  
"It's fine."  
They sat down.  
"I'll go get us some drinks then?"  
Daniel nodded.  
Jack came back with two beers in his hands. Daniel took one and took a large gulp.  
"So, I suppose you have some dumbass reason why you took credit for something Peggy did?"  
"They wouldn't believe Peggy if she said she did it. You really think those men could ever respect a woman?"  
"Could you?" Daniel asked.  
Jack ignored his remark. "And it was a team effort anyway. We all deserve credit."  
"But you gave her, and me, and everyone else, no credit and let that senator praise you like you saved the world from aliens."  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to finally do something right," Jack said with a sigh.  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"It's nothing."  
"Alright, but you should be apologizing to Peggy. She risked her life trying to help a friend. Without her, everyone in Times Square would be killing each other with their bare hands right now. You do realize that right?"  
"I guess I shouldn't have took all the credit."  
"Yeah, no kidding," Daniel said, taking a long sip of his beer.  
Jack attempted to change the subject, "so why didn't you have plans on Friday night?"  
"Do I ever have plans on Friday nights?"  
"Oh, I'm sure there are dozens of girls lined up to go on a date with Mr. Daniel Sousa," Jack said awkwardly.  
Daniel laughed. "Yeah, sure, but don't call me Mr. Daniel Sousa. It makes me seem fifty years old."  
"What should I call you then?"  
"What's wrong with Sousa?"  
"How about Danny, or Dan?"  
Daniel rolled his eyes.  
"I can go back to Susan, if you'd like."  
"I don't like. Call me Daniel."  
"How informal."  
"Ah, yes, because Susan is a term of the highest formalities."  
"It is," Jack said, nodding.  
Daniel was laughing. He never expected himself to laugh much in front of Jack. Lots of his coworkers thought Jack was funny, but these jokes usually came at the expense of Peggy, or himself. But Jack was funny, even if he was a jerk.  
"Good to know. I respect you Jack, so I guess I should call you Susan."  
"That's unoriginal," Jack smirked.  
"Okay, Jackie then, I'll call you Jackie."  
Jack made a face. "That makes me sound like a girl."  
"So does Susan," Daniel pointed out. "I'll go get us another round, ma'am," Daniel said, walking back towards the bar.  
"Okay, dear!" Jack half-yelled to make sure Daniel could hear him. Then he realized what he had said. A few people at the tables near them turned and gave them curious looks. Jack was blushing and stuttering. "I didn't mean to say that. You called me ma'am so I thought it would be funny. It just slipped out."  
Daniel laughed. "It's really no problem, dear," he said and walked away.  
With that behind them they laughed and joked the whole night. It was getting close to 10 when Daniel realized they had spent five hours just talking to each other. He picked up and drained the last of his long-forgotten fourth round of beer.  
"I guess I should be going," Daniel said.  
"Oh, yeah, it's 10 already. Time flies right?"  
"Right," Daniel paused. He looked at Jack, who was smiling slightly. He got a little silly and giddy when he was tipsy. Jack had been drinking more than Daniel. And Daniel considered getting him a cab, but thought he could get one just fine on his own. Jack, Daniel decided, was a good friend. He wasn't actually a jerk, he just tried to be.  
"You know you could've gone on a date tonight, instead of getting drunk with your ass of a boss," Jack said.  
"We're hardly drunk."  
"I know, but you could've done something fun. Meet a pretty girl and have the time of your life or something."  
"Maybe I did," Daniel stated. He started walking outside without turning back. Daniel knew what he said would mess with Jack's head all weekend, but he didn't care. He deserved a little confusion. Daniel got into a cab and looked inside the bar to see if Jack had left yet. He was still there, looking throughly dumbfounded. Daniel shook his head. He most certainly did not have a new crush, and if he did, it was most certainly not on his asshole boss.


End file.
